Baby Sweetheart
by AmazinglyGeeky
Summary: It's been three months since we last seen the dynamic duo but sadly everything has changed. A sequel to America Sweethearts.
1. Prologue

**First I would like to say Baby Sweetheart is posted! YEAH and I'm very sorry I haven't post nothing I've been having a tuff time with my anxiety issue but I know that's not a excuse but I will make it up to you guys so enjoy and review a lot please. Now ladies and gentle men I present Baby sweetheart. **

* * *

Ally P.O.V

Three months

Three months of the most magical moments of my life not even a Taylor Swift song can describe. Honestly I remember when I was in my car blasting Taylor Swift 'You Belong With Me' singing along perfectly with that special person to the right of me laughing at my quirkiness. Then everything changed with a few little clicks and now I'm sitting by myself in the same car letting the melody of "I Knew Were Trouble' soothe me.

Three months of perfectness and one night ruined it.

Who knew only one night is what it takes to lose the very person who crept themselves into your heart.

One night I thought

"One night" I whispered as a single tear slid from my eye making a slow descent from my cheek to the printed magazine clutched in my hands.

Unfortunately I don't need some crappy magazine to tell me what I already saw with my eyes.

The image and the pain were still fresh in my mind even though it happened two weeks ago and I should be moving on. Or is that what Trish is always telling me when she's not cursing the bane of his existence.

I tossed the magazine to the back of my car and raised my fingers to gently touch my necklace. Suddenly afraid if I clutch it to hard it might parish in-between my fingertips as my ring adorned on my left finger glinted with promise.

Promises and Lies.

Forever was what I promised and I got three months.

Maybe three months was our forever is what my friends kept telling me but I know those were lies to. The whole world knew our forever was supposed to be longer than that only for it to be cut short.

I looked up from the ring and slowly studied the sight I used to call home instead of the quaint little hotel room I reside in now as I nervously await the release of our album.

Our album I thought jokily

We worked hard on that album during the three months we had together. Once it was finished we were guaranteed either a half a year or a full year tour together.

Interviews both live with an audience and a radio station, photo shoots, signings,meet and greets, sight seeing, and dates. All together with the love we shared.

But now I don't what the tour holds for us.

Tense conversations, awkward poising, uncomfortable interviews is all I can assume while being compact in a tight space of a tour bus.

I sighed and turned off my car and grabbed the medium sized square yellow box that was seated in my passenger seat. I slowly picked up the lid to come face to face with an empty bottom half of the box.

Unthinkingly I pulled off my jewelry that was gifted to me and placed them in the box.

A jolt of emptiness drove through my heart or at least where it should be and before I can process more pain I ran into the starless night and place the box on the floor.

This is it I thought

This is it and it's over as soon as I ring the doorbell.

I let my heart fall for someone so opposite to me. Gave him all my trust and here I am alone, sad, depressed, angry, but most of all hurt.

You know I never thought it would end like this. I thought we would have forever until we were weary, wrinkly, old, and in love stronger than ever.

That's how I thought it would end.

"Not like this" I whimpered as I pressed the doorbell and fled from the place that holds memories to my car just as I saw the front light flickered on.

I revved my engine and backed out quickly out of the driveway but I spared me enough time to see the three boys looking at the box and my car but my face was only stuck one particular face.

The last face I saw before a white flash emerged in my vision.


	2. Hospital & Shocks

Ally P.O.V

It happened so fast like a blink of an eye.

Everything happens in a blink of an eye for us.

One blink I'm saving his career and the next I'm in the ICU

One blink and we were happy in love and the next he's fucking a girl in our bed

One blink I'm giving him back his promises and the next I'm laying on the bed presumably in the ICU based on the fact doctors flying by from the window place to the left of my bed.

It's funny how things change and yet if I could have a minute of any point of time during those three months I would gladly take it.

I closed my eyes to blink and the next second I was gone with the haunting words that I spoke during the last accident I was in.

"Tell Austin I love him"

Austin P.O.V

Three months of happiness

One night of mistakes

Two weeks without the most precious thing in my life

That basically sums up my life ever since she walked into my life and changed me for the better.

In those months I've been the happiest man breathing.

Loving life, music, and her a little bit more every single day.

And of course I repay her with her finding me drunk off my ass fucking some stripper in the same bed we cuddle and had a amazing rough sex in.

I smirked at the thought for a small girl she's a little minx when it comes to the bedroom. A minx that knows how to drive me crazy just with one lustful look.

But I had to be me and fuck up the one thing that came to matter to me over everything

You know opening my door with Dez and Nolan as they were there for the daily 'Tell Austin how much he fucked up' session. When I look up to see a pink with black stripes sports car that I would know anywhere in the driveway. But instead of the car driving up to us it was reversing leaving me with the jewelry I bestowed on her.

That's when I knew it was officially over.

I didn't care if she moved all her stuff and blocked my calls I knew I had a chance as long as she was wearing the jewelry.

But looking down in Dez hands I knew I sealed my fate and as if things couldn't get worse a speeding car crashed into the driver side of Ally car as she was about to shift gears.

To onlookers it may have happened in a blink of an eye but to me it was in slow motion.

I watched in slow motion as the girl I'm hopeless in love with look toward me with panicked eyes before the crash happened shaking the ground and knocking us all off our feet.

"Oh my gosh" Nolan whispered looking at the crash while I heard Dez speaking on the phone.

But me I just looked straight ahead in shock by what I just witnessed before I was on my feet running to the cars.

No thoughts could explain how I was feeling in that moment but when the driver of the speeding vehicle tumbled out of the car, I lost it.

"Ally" I screamed as I ran faster to her car only to be tackled by one of my friends.

"Austin stop the ambulance are on their way" Nolan struggled to say as I try to wiggle myself out of his hold.

"Nolan let me go please she could be dead" I pleaded but my friend/manager only shook his head as the paramedics sirens flooded my hearing before I passed out from shock.

An hour ago all this happened now me, Nolan, Cassidy, Dez,and Trish are huddled together in Ally's room. For the past five minutes I tried to get a peek of my angel face only to come up short as they were running test on her to make sure why she keeps falling in an out of conciseness.

I sighed and tried to get a peek of Ally once again when my pocket vibrated to inform me I got a text.

I absentmindedly picked up my phone to see Jimmy informing me that in one day me and Ally are releasing our album before we leave for tour and I better fix my mistakes.

I scoff as if I didn't already know as I tossed my phone without a care in the world in between Nolan and Trish who both looked down at it curiously when they suddenly both kicked into manager mode and had their IPhone placed against the ears making calls.

"What's going on" Dez asked quietly when a screamed filled the room startling all of us.

In a blink of an eye we were all on our feet to finally see Ally drenched in sweat an bruises of all color on her body with a few cuts on her face, but what scared be was the left side of her gown was covered in blood.

Ally I thought as the nurse closet to her rushed to her and immeaditly started soothing her but Ally wouldn't calm down.

"Her body is going into shock" a recognizable voice said behind us and we turned to see Dr. Patterson staring fondly at Ally with small smile on his face.

I looked at the man who gave me advice about what I should do regarding Ally the last time we where here.

"Nurses leave don't bother giving her anything I have all I need right here to help her" he demanded and the nurses wearily left slowly unsure about his request.

Once the door closed behind us Dr. Patterson looked at each of us slowly before his eyes landed on me and he slowly shook his head at me with a smile on his face.

"Son you messed up but you don't need me to tell you that I know these four tell you plenty. Anyway I heard the news that your touring it's all the news can talk about and Ally accident" he said as he walked across the room with us following.

As I got closer to Ally I was able to see the bloody half of her gown was raised for us to see a gash start from the middle of her thigh all the way up to her left breast.

Gasps were heard from all the girls under Ally screams, and the longer I stared at her injury the heavier load of guilt washed over me as she continue to scream in pain.

I'm the reason she like this I thought as I turned away from her.

"It's okay son everybody make mistakes now kiss her" said gently and I froze

Kiss her I can't do that

I can't do that to her destroy her even more when she's already in the damn hospital and I know one touch of her supple lips I'll be a goner also.

I remind myself of everything I caused her.

But I couldn't steer myself to step away from her.

Nope I did the opposite I leaned in a connected our lips together.

Ally P.O.V

Lips lightly brushed against mines creating a shock wave of feelings to erupt in the hollowness of my heart.

For the first time in two weeks I felt warm, safe, and happy.

"Austin" I whispered as the lips detach from mines and I slowly opened my eyes to see my friends crowded around me staring at me with tired smiles except Austin who dropped to the floor crying after he broke the kiss.

I stared at him as his tears slid from his eyes every second across the deep black bags under that look to be attached to his skin from loss of sleep. He looked at me guiltily and my heart felt tiny pricks of pain before a wave of pain coursed through my body and crashed through my heart making me whimper.

He put me through so much pain and never but did nothing but call to tell me he was sorry and excuse me but I deserve more than a phone call when you sleep with some slut on my twenty-first birthday.

I looked at him stiffly wondering why would he even show up here after he did nothing to help mend my broken heart.

Austin stared back with many emotions flickering in his eyes the most common was guilt, sorriness, and worry.

I turned away from him and closed my eyes.

None of this cant make sense if he felt like this how come he never done noting but called to showed me he cared.

I sighed it shouldn't matter anymore were done right?

I opened my eyes again and stared at my love ones face filled with so much worry I couldn't help what I said to ease the tension.

"For the love of pickles you guys look horrible, I hope I look better than you " I joked and the room burst out in soft laughter.


	3. Forever and Fault In Our Stars

Ally P.O.V

Two weeks ago my face was all over the news with my face plastered everywhere with the headline; America Sweetheart cheated on by Americas bad boy.

Now my face is plastered all over the news with the picture of the crash plastered everywhere with the headline; America Sweetheart in another fatal crash at her L.A. house.

Every station covered the accident informing the world everywhere even worldwide about my accident that happened less than two hours ago.

It was if the news wanted me to remember when the bright light flashed across my vision blinding me while dragging me down into a dark abyss of memories staring Austin.

You know when you're in a movie theater and your watching a sad romantic movie about two people in love and you can't help but cry when they break up or die?

Well that's how it was for me.

I was that girl in the movie theater watching the sweet moments of our time together roll by while being a blubbering mess stuffing snickers down her mouth not caring what stain would end up where.

It was never-ending and maddening and it wouldn't stop it kept continued playing until prince charming himself woke from my slumber.

I still don't understand why he's here or why did he kiss me to bring me out of my shock.

Dr. Patterson says that he cares about me but if he cared about me, but if he did care he wouldn't have cheated on me with some whore on the day of my birth.

Tears pricked at the corners of my mind as I remember walking up the stairs to the place I used to call home to hear atrocious sounds coming from our bedroom.

My breath hitched in desperate need for air as tears rolled down my cheeks slightly burning when ever the salty tears touched the cuts sprinkled around my face.

I closed my eyes hoping to lock a few tears from falling when warm fingers gently wiped my wet face.

A warm feeling rumbled within me as I recognized the hands. I slowly opened my eyes to see Austin standing over me with a small smile on his face I absolutely adore.

I looked at him for a minute as if he was a highly dangerous disease before I offered him a microscopic smile in return.

Austin eyes lit up with hope drowning out any signs of tiredness that were shining through his creamy hazel eyes a minute before.

I rose one my eyebrow at Austin before I quickly dropped it as my face scrunched up in pain from the movement.

Austin soft laughter filled room as he stared my expression while dropping the duffel bag on the floor instead of letting it sit on his shoulder.

I followed the movement of the duffel bag wondering what items he placed in it when he said and I quote.

"I will be back with the most amazing things ever to help cheer you up"

And after he said those words he jumped out of the chair placed on the far left of the wall in the room and went out the door of my room with all my friends mumbling things about sleep and how grateful they are that I'm alive.

I looked up to Austin expectantly telling him to explain with my eyes but instead of answering he sent me a secret wink and dragged his bag over to the plasma screen TV mounted on corner right wall.

I stared at Austin curiously as he stared at the headline on the news for a few seconds before softly whispering the word "Paparazzi".

As any star or future star about to enter the entertainment business we have to deal with all kinds of paparazzi.

There all ruthless which make majority of stars hate them but not me there just trying to make a living to feed their families or the life style that suits them.

I know that sounds weird coming from a celebrity but I know what I walked myself into when I signed the contract and I shouldn't complain for one moment because their still are people all across the world with dreams who aren't living it yet I thought as Austin suddenly started messing with the TV before turning and walking back to me.

The TV screen that used to be lit up with overwhelming neon colors from the gossip news station I found it on when turned it on was now currently black.

I looked away from the TV to see Austin lips pulled up into a full-blown grin that would have usually made me wet my panties but looking at the TV I couldn't help but be afraid.

I know I'm probably might me overreacting a bit but based on the last time when me and Austin were still to together, I was not looking forward to take any chances especially since I can't move.

You see me and Austin decided to buy a new sound system for our living room so we can enjoy movies a bit more plus it was the first thing we decided to buy for the house since sound is so important to us a musicians.

After buying the system all I asked Austin to do was set up it up our place while I'll be the sweet supportive girlfriend and make his favorite meal.

As the pancakes were cooking I decided to treat him with Ally most famous chocolate milk which consist of Nesquik powder, milk, and love.

Once I finished I thought I could bring the meal to Austin expecting the sound system to already be done so he can enjoys his meal before I showed him his desert, which was me naked with maple syrup dripping from forbidden places.

But I walked into our living room just into time to see a big spark ignite from the wires Austin was connecting together before our TV blew up into nothing.

Let's just say that day was very climatic and the bastard still got his desert.

So after explaining you can understand my hesitation to be in the same room of what could be a killer television.

"Umm Austin" I asked not moving my eyes away from the until I felt two arms wrap around my body and lift me up.

I instantly drew my eyes away from the TV and up to Austin who was looking at me with content before he moved me to the edge of the bed leaving space open for him to lay to the left of me.

My eyes widen in shock as I look down at my bruise hands nervously once I felt the bed sink in with extra weight.

How could he lay next to me we are broken up right?

I mean we haven't really said it out loud but I returned his jewelry and that signify were over doesn't it?

I continued to look at my hands confused about where me and Austin stand.

I mean do I really want him back after all the pain an suffering he put me through was the big question I would have to think about when he's not around.

Austin scooted closer to me and wrapped one arm around my shoulder sending my heart into a frenzy based on my heart monitor beeping that was filling the silence of the room.

Austin lightly laughed as his free arm reached across my body and grabbed the remote from the beside table and changed the channel to auxiliary one.

I looked up from my hands to the TV nervously as I waited for the screen to change color and when it did my breath hitched in shock.

Currently on the television were blue-tinted words spelling out The Fault In Our Stars.

My thought jumbled together as I stared at the screen for two reasons. One because it didn't explode and Two because I've been dying to see this movie after I saw the trailer and cried my eyes out.

And since this is a romantic movie I thought Austin would want to go see it with me but he immediately shut down the idea before I could even finish my sentence.

I kept persuading for his to watch it with me but he was so strongly against watching this movie, So why would he watch it now?

"I-I know you wanted to see the movie ever since you saw the trailer but never got to watch it because I kept complaining that I didn't want to go see it so I thought it would cheer you up if we watched together like you wanted" Austin explained quietly breaking me from my thoughts.

I peered over at him from the corner of my eyes and sent him a thankful/giddy smile which made him laugh as he pressed play.

* * *

Right now I'm watching Hazel break down after she got the phone call that Gus has died.

And as I watch I can't help but remember when I was crying the same way as her.

I mean not for the same traumatic reason as your boyfriend dying of cancer but still watching her pain was making the pain in my heart intensify to the point I couldn't watch anymore.

"Austin please stop the movie" I whispered quietly and immediately the film paused and Austin turned to look at me questioningly.

I looked away from him to the window.

As I stared out the window placed in front of my bed I saw a nurse pushing two carts with newborn baby placed on each one.

The baby bodies were both covered in a pink blanket but there faces were visible. I looked at the little girls with envy because someone in this hospital is living their forever and I'm not.

"Austin remember in the movie how Hazel said _'I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once'_. Well that's how I felt about you Austin every single day I fell in love with you a little bit more and I still do. I honestly thought forever was our Always or Okay but after my birthday I don't know what to think anymore except why. Why did you do it Austin?" I demanded looking towards him to see tears falling out of his red eyes.

* * *

**Okay one I wanted to say thanks for the reviews,follows, and favorites I currently have I know it's a little weird since I changed my name but I'm a few people saw it so far and know the others will see it soon.**

**So keep reviewing, following and favorites and I know I left it on a cliffy but you guys know me anyway I do have a little surprise in the future for other stories so just sit back and wait young ones.**

**And SHOUT OUT TO R5AUSLLY, She's an amazing writer and welcome me back as well with other to fan fiction again after I took my long overdue break that I am sorry about but you guys so go read her stories their AMAZING.**

**Now who read fault in our stars cause that book was amazing I already knew Gus was going to die and I still cried and I can't wait until I drag my lazy ass to go see the movie.**

**Oh and please tell me if you think I approved I'm my writing. I feel that I have but you never know **

**Thanks, AMAZINGLYGEEKY**

**Disclamer I do not own anything here or the previous chapter but the storyline.**


End file.
